


Give and Get

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [35]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: If his boyfriend is happy, so is he.





	Give and Get

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliensouldream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensouldream/gifts).



Casey’s all bright eyes and big smiles. He dashes here and there, as if he's afraid to miss something if he doesn't get to see it all at once. Zeke can neither help rolling his eyes nor grinning; it's annoying, but cute.

Casey _ah_ -ing and _oh_ -ing at the strangest items leads Zeke through the lines of vending tables. He sees mostly junk, but if his boyfriend is happy, so is he. And if Casey digs up a treasure or five in this wonderland of weird, then Zeke will make sure he gets it.

He'll get plenty in return back home.

**Author's Note:**

> request: Casey in wonderland  
> prompt: flea market  
> challenge: s.26 June Summer Mini Bingo (through fms07 Froday Madness Amnesty)  
> community: [Froday Flash Fiction Challenge](http://fffc.livejournal.com)
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](https://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
